


Flowers and Pastries

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: After flirting for a while, Ivan finally asks Gilbert out on a date.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 13





	Flowers and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 18, 2014

Every morning was the same. Gilbert would come in to the little bakery where he worked, set everything up, and tend to the few customers who came in. That familiar routine changed within the last month. A small flower shop was set up across the street. There were always tons of flowers lined outside, and even more decorating the windows of the shop. Gilbert enjoyed seeing the flowers, looking at them through the large glass window of the bakery. However, the flowers weren’t the only thing to catch Gilbert’s attention.

The flower shop seemed to be run by a man who always wore sweater vests and a scarf, even if it was the middle of summer. The man had a rounded face, like a chubby child, but was tall and broad-built like a bouncer at a club. For a week, Gilbert did nothing but watch the other tend to his plants out front. Watching him water them, move them around to look prettier, and changing the flowers when people bought them.

Inside, Ivan was preparing some yellow roses to be displayed in front of his shop. He glanced up and saw the bakery across the street. The scent of fresh bread and sweet pastries always filled the air, and Ivan loved it so much that he kept the door to his shop open so the scent would linger into the building. He also enjoyed watching the man who worked there; he was beautiful and always looked so happy when people came into his shop. As he snipped the stems of the roses, he thought it might be a good idea to give something to the other. A sign of friendship, perhaps. He knew that yellow roses were said to represent friendship, so he pulled a single yellow rose from the others and placed it aside. Finding a small ribbon and a little card, Ivan began writing a short message on the paper;

‘ _Your bakery always smells delicious! I would love to come by for something! —Ivan’_

It was a simple message. Hopefully one that would break the ice between him and the mysterious baker man. He attached the card to the ribbon, and then tied it tight around the stem of the yellow rose. Once he reached the door of his own shop, he froze. He didn’t realize that he was nervous to actually go over there, but he found the other attractive and he was never very good at flirting, or even just speaking to those he liked. There were butterflies in his belly, but he forced himself to walk over there.

He couldn’t enter the bakery, though. He stood outside, twiddling his thumbs together. A woman walked by, getting ready to go into the bakery.

“Excuse me, miss!” he spoke in a hushed whisper. The woman looked at him in confusion. “Would you mind taking this rose to the white haired man in there?”

She took the rose. “All right…”

“Just say it’s from someone. Thank you.” He quickly turned and ran back to his shop.

He watched the woman enter the bakery, and then talk to the pale man for a minute. She was gesturing to the rose, showing it to him before handing it over. Gilbert took the rose from her, looking a bit stunned and taken off guard. It made Ivan smile to see, he hoped that Gilbert was flattered and liked it. The woman left, but Ivan still watched Gilbert. He looked a bit confused as he opened the small card. Ivan saw him looking down, obviously reading what he wrote. Suddenly, Gilbert looked through the window over to Ivan, catching him watching. The Russian turned red and twirled his body around, finding something to fuss with using his hands.

A small smile crept onto Gilbert’s lips.

/

As Ivan came up to his shop the next morning, he saw a small basket sitting on one of the tables by the door. It had a clear plastic wrapper around it, protecting what looked like three rather large muffins inside. There was a card on the front. He opened it, and smiled happily when he read;

‘ _Thanks for the flower, it’s beautiful. —Gilbert’_

He turned to look at the bakery, where Gilbert was busy with some customers. Ivan couldn’t help but smile when he saw that next to the albino, on the counter, there was a thin vase holding the yellow rose he’d given him. The Russian went back inside, thinking of what else he could do for the other.

/

Days went by. Ivan sent various flowers meaning different things to Gilbert, attaching little messages telling him that his baking was delicious and thanking him for them. Gilbert, of course, baked tons of things and left them in small baskets outside Ivan’s shop, also leaving notes thanking him for the flowers and compliments. Each note got flirtier as the days passed.

One day, Ivan decided to close shop early, and went over to Gilbert’s bakery. Gilbert was washing a table along the wall, wearing black pants and shirt, with a cute white apron tied around his waist. Ivan thought he was adorable.

“Excuse me, Gilbert,” Ivan finally spoke. It was the first time he’d actually said anything to him outside of the little cards they sent back and forth. He was too shy to approach him, until now.

Gilbert turned his head at the mention of his name. He wasn’t expecting to see Ivan standing there. It flustered him. “Oh, hey…”

“Sorry. Am I bothering you?” Ivan asked.

Gilbert also wasn’t expecting a Russian accent to come from him. “No, I’m…just cleaning.” He held up the cloth in his hand.

Ivan smiled at him. “I closed shop early… I hoped to take you out for a drink…?”

The albino blushed softly, once again not expecting such a thing. For a moment he just stared at the other in surprise. When he finally snapped out of it, he shook his head and made some small noise. Ivan was a bit amused by it.

“Yes! Of course, you can take me out.” Gilbert smiled nervously. “Just let me finish up here.” He quickly went behind the counter, took off his apron, grabbed his keys, and then turned off the lights. He joined Ivan by the door.

“Ready?” Ivan asked.

“Yep,” Gilbert said and flipped a sign to say ‘Closed’ in the window. He then followed the Russian outside, and locked the door to his bakery.

“Where should we go?” Gilbert asked.

“There’s a cute little café right down the street. Is that okay?”

Gilbert nodded, thinking it was perfect. Ivan smiled at him, and then led him down the street. After days of sending silly notes back and forth, he was finally able to see and talk to the flower-shop guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one, it was cute…


End file.
